This invention relates to trailers for palletized load systems, and in particular, to an automatic lock down device for a flatrack carried by the trailer. While the invention is described with particularity in respect to its flatrack application, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the inventive principles disclosed hereinafter.
The maneuverability of land forces and the equipment which those forces use require a faster, more efficient supply distribution method. Recognizing these requirements, a number of palletized load systems (PLS) have and are being developed for military use. Versions of the PLS have been used commercially in agricultural, cargo handling, and waste management applications for years with considerable success. The military adoptions of such systems, however, are generally more stringent than their commercial counterparts, and require safety and operational components not found in their civilian counterparts.
Palletized load systems generally consist of a truck and an associated trailer, either or both of which are designed to carry loads contained on flatracks. PLS trailers typically are flat trailers which are loaded in any convenient method, generally from the back of the truck, which in certain applications includes a mechanism for loading the flatrack. When the trailer and truck are operated in tandem, the flatrack to be carried by the trailer is first brought up on to the bed of the truck and then moved to the trailer. Because the bed of the trailer is flat, the trailer must include a mechanism to lock the flatrack to the trailer during transportation and use. In military requirements, that means the trailer likely will operate off the road, in varying terrains.
Lock down devices are known in the prior art. While these devices work well, they generally are not adaptable to military requirements for a number of reasons. The reasons include the fact that the mechanisms are not intended to operate in the severe applications required for military use, or require specialized constructions not compatible with present military configurations for flatrack and trailer design.